mineimator_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Masked Stranger
"Me? *chuckles* I'm just your average freak of genetics, lookin' for some adventure and peace" - Masked Stranger "You may think he's a good, kind-spirited, creature, but he's not. Why do you think he's armed? To kill every last one of you when he sees fit. He's no helper or healer, he's a destroyer and madman. He just hides it with fake innocence." ''- Dark One Personality Masked Stranger, or MS is usually shy and calm person, sprinkled with sarcasm and fueled on creativity. When near friends MS usually talkative, but limited about what topics it could put conversation with. MS also gets annoyed quickly, but usually tries to talk things out in a gentle and civilized manner when in trouble. MS is also a procrastinator and doesn't like to be rushed. Specs Height: True height undetermined, stands around 5'11" in shoes and helmet, "ears" in normal position. Weight: True weight undetermined, weighs at around 183 lbs, with shoes, helmet and Age: Due to lack of information, it is estimated that MS is around the age of 14-18. Gender: Male (former), Genderless (presumably, but current in the Hub's citizen records) Species: Human (formally), Renamon (current), Hyena (current) Orientation: "Straight" whatever that means to a genderless... Likes: Most vehicles, machines, sci-fi worlds, post-apocalyptic worlds, the cold, Video games, buildings of all sorts, drawing, building, thinking, staring into a screen for more than 7 hours on end, Electro Swing, Swing, Techno of all sorts, Blues, Rockabilly, Dubstep (to an extent), gloves, messenger bags and helmets. Dislikes: Food that doesn't taste good, long waits (more patient to some stuff than others), bad games, North America's economy and corruption, being bored, being with load and obnoxious people, and opera. Nicknames: MS, Masky, Renamon, Rena, Blitz, Blitzy. Abilities 1. Resistant to most forms of damage. 2. Fur does not get burned. 3. Limbs heal quickly Background Time on Earth: Born on DATA IS DELETED FROM DATABASE, MS had lived a fairly "normal" life, with his parents and younger sister. Living most of his life in a condominium, MS spent most of his time in his room, either playing with Lego sets or Hot Wheels, to moving on to drawing, socializing via the internet and playing video games on the Xbox. MS was then attending high school at the time. Being shy, MS had a small, but close group of friends, and more so over the internet, where he felt he could freely express his opinions. At the age of 17, MS bought his first car, a 1995 Honda Civic, one of the most stolen cars of the state. On his third day of use, MS went with a friend to buy some stuff and hang out at the mall, but then things went a bit south when a rig drove into the car... '''After the crash (note, this is basically a "summery" of a number of events that happened to MS in a short amount of time. This only really tells you about how MS met most of his companions and how he got back to Earth before the creation of the Hub, but not on how he is currently able to travel to the worlds mentioned below, nor displaying any current information on MS)' Welcome to Genova: MS woke up, groggy and wondering where he was. He wasn't in an ordinary hospital, it seemed... blockish... The door swung open, and who was it? None other than a made-up character he created years ago. Subject 0-52, or Doc. The two had a chat for a bit, Doc explaining that MS was in a physical version of what he thought up in his mind, part of a world that already existed collaboratively with other people's worlds. Minecraftia. When MS was able to regain the complete ability to move, as he was stuck to wall mounted machines of sorts, he found out that he was in Blue Mecha's Infirmary, below most of the was then mob-controlled area that was Genova. He met back with Vesta, a Blaziken MS had in his video game, abandoned for 7 years, and not happy as she used to be. After a quick and slightly cold reunion, Doc told a way to get back to the actual world, where MS wanted to go to. MS had to go through every major world he had created or attached on to, starting with Genova, Minecraftia... Genesis Station Incident: After being lead down a tunnel Doc and the remaining human scientists of Blue Mecha worked on, he went on the shut-down Subway Station to Genesis Station, where MS and Vesta would try to find the Manual Override Terminal, to get a train and go off to Harper's Ferry, to get on a rarely mob used fishing vessel to go out as far away, to see if the pair could go find a way into a different world. Upon entering Genesis Station, the place was abandoned and even walled off from the surface. Blue Mecha equipment laid scattered about. MS found the terminal first, and was shot by a turret that would transform him into a Renamon, from the Digimon series, making him, genderless. The terminal was still activated, and a train was on their way. Vesta however, saw the newly changed MS, and attacked, thinking that it was the Renamon, that killed MS and hid the body. Rena proved its innocence that it was really MS in a new form by showing Vesta the darts that changed it. The two caught on a train and manually drove it to Harper's Ferry. Escape from Genova: After taking the train out, they landed at Harper's Ferry, a mob controlled area still serving as a place to catch and transport goods to other mob controlled areas. Sneaking through, the Blaziken and Renamon made their way to the Wizard, a small and rusty fishing boat, that is rarely used. After boarding it and hot-wiring the boat, the two made their way out to sea. Sailing was peaceful, until a few griefers showed up and blew a hole in the boat, soon making the two retreat to the cabin, when they didn't have enough time to get out. The boat then hit the ground. No, a shattering noise was heard. A sudden drop, and the two were knocked out from the final impact. Arrival in Volturnus: Rena was woken up by Vesta, and they found themselves in a dome flooding with water, due to the boat that crashed through it. After some exploration, they ran into Val, another Enderman Rena created. The two were welcomed and went to a public Library that Val and a few others ran. Rena and Vesta were told that they damaged a part of the city under construction, and the two returned the favor of explaining to Val that they were trying to get back to the real world. Val said that he was experimenting with the Plasmids that Rapture had, and said they would have to go to a laboratory set up there. The two agreed, and they moved on to the next world that was Rapture, Bioshock with the help of Val opening up a portal there. From utopia to rotting hellhole: Upon entrance to Rapture, Val, Rena and Vesta went off to find the laboratory Val had, but found Rosie #248, a Rosie Big Daddy that is still partially sentient and has Val as a "Little Sister". With another companion, fighting across the ruins of the city went more smoothly, and were able to reach Val's secondary home. Val gave Rena a Plasmid that could be used to go to a different world, but can only be used once. That world, ended up as Requiem, Halo series... 'Aboard the ''ARMED JUSTICE: 'After flinging themselves through the portal, Vesta and MS found themselves in the middle of a firefight between Spartan team Trotfox and the Covenant. After a bit of miscommunication (Vesta wasn't a new alien lifeform working for the Covenant) the two helped out the rest get to the rendezvous point, then were picked up and brung to the Charon Frigate, ''ARMED JUSTICE. After helping a small dispute, they went into slipspace mode, but Vesta and MS didn't exactly go with them, and both blacked out... '''Home sweet... Home?: '''When the two awoke, they seemed to be in Seattle, but it looked war-torn. With the lack of modern buildings, and music and cars from what seemed like an alternate 50's, they found out they were in the world of Fallout, and that they think, much to Vesta's displeasure, that Jayson the Fox may be able to help them. With that in mind, they set out to find him, and at least found the garage that he called "home". Jayson was kind and liked that they had "visited", but would only help the duo if they found a few parts for a Corvega he was trying to repair, as his Sunset Sarsaparilla truck broke down. For the week they helped him out, but on one of the days, MS and Jayson was attacked by a pack of feral Hyenas that were around Woodland Zoo, mutated by the wasteland radiation. A bite gave MS's DNA a change, and his form changed slightly. The two got back, and Vesta wasn't entirely happy to see a more crazy freak of mutation. Promise was promise though, and with the wonderfully charismatic charm Vesta had, convinced Jayson that they helped enough. TOO BE ADDED Category:Subject 052